Was and Never Will Be Again
by mynameiscotter
Summary: Jin feels betrayed as his love leaves him. No not Touya guys O.o A girl. He broods about whyand finds he is dieing. Of what? One shot, please review.


**-One shot**

Jin sat at his desk. Well, in reality it was Touya's but he had been using it to write out his notes.

Notes were the only things that he used to communicate with nowadays. He didn't like talking out loud anymore. He would say he was afraid he was going to say something stupid. Like he did that night when his to-be-wife walked out on him.

Her name was Emerald. She was sweet, cocky and gorgeous. She wasn't a demon but wasn't exactly human either. Jin thought she was everything he could ever want.

Now at his desk he wrote one very important note to Touya about how he would not be coming out of his room till he finds that picture….

'What picture again…? Ah, the one with me and Emerald in the park…I was so happy…' Jin ran a hand threw his blood red hair. Gliding his fingers over his horn. 'Was it because of this? Because I'm not like her…?' he closed his eyes and tried to cry but nothing was left.

"Jin! You in there?" It was Touya at the door. Jin heard him knock once more. He tried his best not to answer.

"…Yes…" A horse whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"…. Yes." Jin opened his eyes again and continued to write. Then 2 seconds after he had finished he shoved the note under the door.

Touya leaned against Jin's door, a frown of concern spread across his face. 'He has to get over her…it's not good for him…but what can I do?' Touya suddenly snapped back when he saw a notebook paper shoved under the door. He sighed and picked it up. After reading it he looked back sharply at the door.

"Picture…?" Touya inquired into the door.

No answer, only the shuffling around of boxes and paper.

'It's gotta be here, I just know it!' Jin looked desperate as he tried in vain to look for the picture of Emerald and him. 'Maybe it was a dream? No…that was the night-' He cut his thought short, it was all too painful. He had given his soul to her, everything. And then she goes off with another man without him even guessing.

Jin had thought that the seed was his. When in reality it had been _his, _the man from the states…

When she told him the baby wasn't his, Jin didn't believe it. But he knew it was true. No demonic aura came from the child. Nothing. He really knew all along.

But hearing his love say it broke him up even more.

And that night-3 month later, he got in an innocent argument. He didn't want to upset her. He had thought all the while she had been raped, he didn't expect anything horrible coming from his 'Annabelle Lee'.

He said back that he didn't want her if she was going to resent him and said she should go off and marry the damned American.

Well, she did.

He didn't mean it. He didn't want her to go. He loved her still. And now, he tries desperately to find something when-in reality never happened.

There was no day in the park.

It was Emerald all day, and night.

Jin fell back on the floor and curled up in a ball. He could'ent breath! The dust from all the books, and boxes hurt his weak lungs. He'd stoped eating all together a couple of weeks ago, and he was smoking again. The dust filled his nose and mouth. He felt like he was on fire. He tried calling out to Touya but his vocal cords seemed to turn to dust. His eyes became cloudy. His tongue was trying hard to get all the dust out.

'Damn! How long were those boxes stored away?' Jin coughed and noticed blood. Blood on his fingers and side of his lip.

Finally he was able to get up and try to talk, nothing came, he tumbled over again and coughed lightly, his voice felt like it was dead.

"Jin? Hey, we're going out to eat, you wanna come?" Chuu at the door. Jin tried to get to the door or cry out-nothing came. A cold gush of blood came up over his lip.

"Okay…then. See you in a little bit then…" Jin heard Chuu walk out of the hallway then a slam of the front door. Jin gave a horse yell. But no one could hear him.

He coughed again and blood came up over his lips and trickled down his chin.

'Damn you…damn you….' Jin thought in his head. He hated everything suddenly…but he could'ent hate Emerald. Jin realized he was going to die anyway, even if he were to be medicated for his ill mind and distorted body.

His eyes glanced over at a bottle of calomel. Mercury. Suppose to cure everything.

Everything but a broken heart.


End file.
